


Family

by sigrún (stumpy)



Series: Let my Sad Kids Have Families, Blizzard [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gency, Suicide mention, angela doesn't wanna hate hanzo, implied gency, she offers an olive branch a la tea, so they bond cause yknow they'll end up in laws or some shit one day, so this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpy/pseuds/sigr%C3%BAn
Summary: Angela offers an olive branch to Hanzo in the form of chai tea and a serious-but-not conversation.





	Family

Genji had warned him that Dr. Ziegler would be cold to him; she would be angry, and rightly so, both brothers agreed. So, sitting in the damp night, brooding, too lost in thought to hear the quiet patter of footsteps, he didn't expect a body to drop next to him. Not Dr. Ziegler, especially. Maybe Hana, maybe McCree. Not her. But there she was, paler than the moonlight, hair frizzy, eyes tired. She pushed a mug into his hands without asking permission. It was hot, spicy: chai tea. She sipped her own. It burned his tongue.

“You remind me of your brother, when I first met him.”

He nearly choked, not expecting her voice to be gentle and delicate, mostly because she scared the everloving fuck out of him. “I'm sorry?”

“The whole brooding thing,” she continued, quicker and marginally harsher. “Is that some sort of tradition? You don't seek proper help for your issues and instead brood in the rain?”

Hanzo opened his mouth, closed it. Then nodded, once, a bit angry to be caught and called out.

Then the doctor was soft again. “At least you don't derail every conversation with gory details of what you want to do to your family.”

Gallows humor, he remembered. McCree had said they'd all had a knack for it. “I can do that if you miss it.”

She snorted, sipping the tea. “He hated when I'd corner him like this. Had to threaten to tell Reyes and it calmed him down some. I was just afraid he might throw himself off the roof.”

“You have similar concerns about me?” He was oddly touched, and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She looked tired.

“Yes.”

They were silent, and Dr. Ziegler had to break it. “I hope you know that you're my family now, Hanzo, for better or worse. It doesn't matter what happened anymore, like Genji says. It's done. So I'm here, as someone to lean on if you need it, if you need to talk to someone who's not a cowboy, nineteen, or mentally nineteen.”

Hanzo was quiet. Angela drummed her nails on the mug, and he finally looked down to see what her mug said. He read aloud, “‘For sake’?”

She pointed at the picture. “Hanzo. For fox sake.”

“Oh god.”

She gestured at his own. “Genji insisted that I bring you that mug.”

World’s okayest brother. That earned a laugh, a short bout of snorts and laughs that brought the medic to giggles too. “You should keep it. I'll get him another one so you two can match.”

Hanzo snorted one final time. “Maybe I will, Dr. Ziegler.”

“Angela will suffice,” she replied, not unkindly. “Family, remember.”

He smiled at her and nodded.

Satisfied, she stood, but paused before she left. “ _Du bist geliebt, Bruder._ Be safe, and feel free to come see me if you need.”

Angela had a hand on his shoulder for a second, then he was gone, and he could hear his brother faintly. “Angela! What happened? Where's my mug?”

There was a high giggle, and murmurs, and they were gone. Hanzo was alone. He downed the rest of the tea and looked at the mug one more time, and made a mental note to perhaps find one for Angela, maybe “world’s okayest doctor”.

**Author's Note:**

> Angela's phrase in German means "You are loved, brother."


End file.
